


【97】草莓薄荷

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *黑帮恶棍9X富家少爷7*这个9会是个非常歇斯底里的9。*未完，一个很俗套的坏小子爱上小少爷的故事。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 9





	【97】草莓薄荷

§  
九条天特地买了一套还算得体的西装，为的就是以受邀嘉宾保镖的身份参加七濑财团的小少爷二十岁的成年生日礼。他平时很少会穿白色的衣服，以至于他跟着自己的上司月云了走进那栋豪宅之前，身边的男人打量着他被系得公整的领带，眯眼就是一番揶揄：  
“不错，你这身打扮倒还挺人模人样。”

“多谢夸奖。”  
天带着淡笑在路灯边掐灭已经抽了一半的烟蒂，又把手枪放进自己的西装衬衣内。对于出席类似的场合，他其实早已有了经验。只是在踏入豪宅的那刻，天就已经转换好了自己的状态。想让自己表现得像一位绅士并不困难，更何况他只是在这次的晚会里走个过场，天猜测自己不出半个小时就会被他的上司彻底甩开，毕竟月云了向来不喜欢有人在自己的身边碍事。

他们那个片区的黑帮几乎没有哪个不会把七濑财团视作眼中钉肉中刺。虽然月云了表面上有着正经的娱乐公司的运营，但据九条天所知，七濑家最近的一次的地产收购触犯了月云了手下那些灰色地带的产业、特别是像他们这种黑道组织的利益。天对上司来这里的真实目的并无兴趣，他不过是组织里的一个无足轻重的收尾人，月云了会带他来这里无非是找个理由甩开他其他的部下。而对天本人来说，他心里的算盘其实也没有多么高尚：像他这样的地位不高不低的边缘角色，所能想的也只是找一个能让自己的生活更方便的靠山罢了。  
——七濑家的小少爷就是一个很好的接近对象。几乎不会在公众面前出现说明这家少爷对世道的险恶了解甚少；二十岁，正好是和天一样的年龄，连生日都恰好是同一天，想要找到对方喜欢的“共同话题”应该不会太困难。九条天自然不想错过这次机会。

晚会的开场着实无聊，冗长的致辞听得人昏昏欲睡，至于宴会的主人公、那位七濑少爷更是完全没有露面。九条天绕开了早就已经嫌弃他碍事的上司，随手在吧台边拿起一杯鸡尾酒就去了独自清闲的靠窗的角落。大户人家的排场虽然向来让他难以习惯，但至少供应酒水这点还算过意得去，天一边这么想着一边用随身携带的打火机点燃了手边的那杯B-52，燃烧的鸡尾酒也随之发出青红色的光。  
就着酒杯中燃烧的火焰，天再次点了一根香烟，口中吞吐出的白色烟雾几乎掩去了他凌厉好看的侧脸轮廓，可当他抬起头的时候，才发现没法融入这场宴会原来不止他自己。

落地窗边还站着另一个人。天身边的白雾终于散去，而他也刚好在那时看清了对方的模样。  
一位和他身形相仿的青年，红头发，温润的眉眼似乎正在迷茫地看着他的方向。青年原本就细密的茶红色睫毛似乎正在不断扑闪，而为了回应那份视线，天也直白地看向前去：  
“你……”  
“对不起，我不知道这里、这里有人。”  
可能是被天发现的缘故，青年的耳根只在瞬间就红了：  
“我、我之前从没见过有人会用鸡尾酒点烟，所以刚才就、就多看了你一会儿……”

恐怕是因为没有得到他的回应吧，那位青年随后又一声不吭地别头看向窗外，天很快发觉了那人脸上的倦意，和他一样，这个人显然对眼前的种种排场提不起半点兴趣。  
九条天大概猜到了对方的身份。  
迟迟没有在宴会上出现的只有那位七濑家的小少爷，和天猜想的差不多，哪怕青年是有意摆出了故作成熟的模样，但在天的眼中却显得毫无戒备、想必也非常好骗。

举着还在燃烧的酒杯，九条天对那位小少爷露出了微笑：  
“你在看我？”  
“是的，我……。”  
天眼见着那人慌乱地站在自己的面前，连脸颊都开始红得厉害，而这一次，至少那位少爷可以努力地主动向他抬起头：  
“我刚才一直在看你。”

七濑少爷有一双很好看的眼睛，和天的眼睛很相似，只是颜色更深，却同样更纯粹。而现在那位青年就是这么认真的看向自己，原本的红色似乎带着闪亮的金色光晕，这让九条天一时间走了神。  
他能确信他与这位少爷是初次见面，可他们的见面却又完全不像是“初遇”。他的目光停驻在青年身上愈久，就愈发地会觉得自己正在被吸引。

九条天拿烟的手顿了顿，不过是一次对视，他就能笃定他和眼前的这个人一定正在思考着同样的某件事，那种体验前所未有，以至于连心跳断拍的瞬间都几乎是两人默契地同时而起。  
天自顾自地别过头，他突然开始觉得自己原本的“计划”实在是幼稚又好笑了。  
还是放弃吧。七濑少爷不是他九条天可以随便接近的人，“感觉”向来是一种很奇妙的东西，而这恐怕是第一次，九条天对那股涌入自己脑海的“感觉”产生了未知的惧意。  
“少爷，你应该去那里了。”  
像是为了掩饰那些似的，天故作轻松地往人群那处示意，又温声提醒道：  
“有很多人等着给你祝福呢，别呆在这。”

“你知道我是谁？”  
红发的少爷似乎是有些意外，天淡然地对他勾起嘴角，等到手边的烟抽剩大半后才回复到：  
“你不是这场晚会的主角吗？七濑少爷。”  
天本想抽身离开，可青年清澈的声音却让他愣住了神。  
“陆。”  
他回过头去，七濑少爷正带着挽留地试图拉住天的衣袖，那一刻他也看清了对方亮红色眼瞳中熠熠的光芒：  
“不是‘七濑少爷’，我叫陆，你呢？”

天将自己的视线向陆的方向移去，起先没有开口说话，只是站了许久才答复：  
“……天。”  
鸡尾酒杯内的火焰早已燃尽，而这一次，天后知后觉地发现自己的目光已经陷在了陆的身上：  
“九条天，陆，你就叫我‘天’吧。”

一目钟情，一见如故。擅长“交际”的九条天向来认为自己和这类腻歪的词汇毫不相关，唯独在和七濑少爷接触之后，他觉得自己一定是被什么东西绕进去了。

小少爷看着怕生，抓住天的袖口陪他一起走的态度倒很主动。晚会的后半场自然少不了跳舞，而那时九条天的心绪已经飘去了太远，七濑陆明亮又好听的声音就在他的耳边响起，只一句话便让他周身有如黑白默片般枯燥的世界鲜活了过来：  
“天，能和我一起跳舞吗？”  
天牵住陆的手，趁着外人的不注意，他托起陆的指尖轻轻吻了一下：  
“好啊，少爷，不过在这里你会被认出来的，我们从这里出去。”

“你想带我去哪？”  
陆微笑着将天的手回握住，天也因此自然地着将青年向他的方向拉去：  
“哪里都好，去点不一样的地方。”  
指尖贴合，脚步也变得格外轻盈。天带着陆绕过走廊，直到走进昏暗的花园。舞曲从远处的会场传来，而在十指相扣的瞬间，他们抓牢和看见了只剩下了彼此的色彩。

其后的那场共舞就简直像是来自灵魂层面的触动和合拍。  
两人没有区分男步和女步，相似的身形很快便能够重合，舞蹈开端的动作默契到了理所当然。  
九条天突然有些庆幸他的演技还算过关，至少在七濑陆的面前，他还是巧妙地隐去了真正的自己，好去继续保持着那副优雅的贵公子的形象。那场舞持续的时间比天想象的还要漫长，他的身体仿佛被陆带去了漂浮不定的云端，梦幻般的错觉驱使他捧起陆的脸，视线对距后重返现实，天注意到陆正在用同样的眼神注视着他。

“怎么了？天。”  
陆再一次对他笑了，温和却又真切，那表情让天胸口酸涩。陌生的“感觉”再次席卷了过来，他本该在这种感情吞并他的自持之前及时抽身，可就在下一秒，天却任由那份感性左右住了自己的身体。  
“……陆。”  
他垂眼，向前。手指因为激动而不断发颤，原本阴晦的心被眼前那人的温度灼烧到滚烫，像是某种罪恶的情绪终于获得了满足，而罪恶感却又因此而进一步地滋长。

九条天吻了七濑陆，镬住青年温软的唇，在感觉到对方同样在回应自己后愈发深入沉醉。  
他亲吻了与他相隔两个世界的，他不应该去亲吻的人——太干净了，这个人是多么干净啊。他一定会在未来为今晚的行为后悔的，天想。可像是默许了一切的发生那般，陆用双手攀附住天的肩膀，不顾一切地、更加不顾一切地用力拥紧。

唇与唇过了许久后才分开，天把陆拥入怀中，黑暗中贴着陆的耳，又轻轻地用牙齿啮咬了下去：  
“陆，我有告诉你今天也是我的二十岁生日吗？”  
“你……你刚才没有说过。”  
陆努力唤着气，两人相贴的身体此时早已带上了另一层意味的躁动，而他们心知肚明，只等着双方中的某一位主动开口。

“天，你不想要礼物吗？”  
那个主动开口的人是陆。  
七濑少爷闭上双眼，细密的睫毛随着他的贴近扫向天的侧脸，鼓足勇气轻吻向天的嘴角：  
“和我一样的二十岁生日，你不想得到什么东西吗？”

“礼物？”  
“嗯，礼物。”  
九条天向前看去，在重新对上七濑陆的双眼的那刻，他似乎看到了青年乖顺的外表下所隐藏着的、某份被他牵起又与他极其相似的叛逆和疯狂：  
“今天一晚就好，天，把我带走吧。”

§  
对于性，九条天其实并不陌生。  
他恰好自幼生活在这座城市治安最差的贫民区，也恰好没有任何值得惦记的家人、所能依赖的只有他自己。罪犯和穷人扎堆的地方自然不会存在什么光明正大的赚钱手段，至于天则是已经习惯了利用自己还算光鲜的外表和他那些察言观色的本事。他好看的脸总能帮他吸引到那些只是想把他当成“玩乐对象”的有钱女性，而他能够像她们兜售的只有自己的肉体，以及那些虚浮至极的甜言蜜语。

和人做爱上床那档子事，天在十六岁的时候就做过；至于那些展露温情、让人舒适的方式，他也不是什么需要人教会的新手。二十岁，好歹也是他成年的当天，天以为自己总归能游刃有余地处理好，不去暴露太多自己糟糕的那一面。但当他揽着陆走进廉价的酒店，当他们带着早已散乱的衣物在玄关处深吻时，他突然发现自己想错了。

主动邀请他的陆显然是初经情事，在最开始还试图占取这场性爱的主导权。青年有些生涩地褪去天的衣物，比天更早一步地将他推倒，可压在他身上动作只停留在爱抚和接吻，就迟迟没了下文。天微笑着抬手解开陆的衬衫，又用牙齿轻咬向对方的乳尖。他像是戏弄似的眼见着小少爷的故作轻浮的撩拨逐渐转为轻喘呻吟，他将陆反扣住，从身后单手制住陆的手，又把陆带向了床铺。  
“你就那么想在成年的时候做点坏事吗？少爷。”  
“嗯，唔，我不想、不想和大人们说的一样，只当乖孩子……”  
陆半裸的身体被天抚摸着微微发颤，又蜷起双脚尝试着挣脱，可天并不准备给陆这次机会，他抬起陆的下巴，又侧头老道地同那位少爷接吻。手指探进青年的身后做着前戏，润滑用的液体也随着他有些冲动和身下人并不安分的动作洒满床单。屋内昏暗的壁灯和有些干瘪的被褥分明毫无情调可言，可面对七濑陆，九条天从未想过自己会对一位同性产生远比他和异性做爱时更深切的渴望。

“不当乖孩子？就跟着陌生人来这种地方，邀请谁都可以的某个人这么睡你？”  
没有什么甜蜜的情话，甚至脱口而出的低语都显得粗俗直白。天欺身向下，在进入陆的同时也咬向了那光滑的肩膀；下腰的动作也完全没有考虑过陆的心情，只想着如何让自己更加舒服。陆起先还有所挣扎，但之后也只能迎合他的动作，又在期间发出了好听的呻吟：  
“我……不，不是、不是谁都可以……”  
“不是谁都可以，那陆和我做爱就可以了？”  
像是对陆的回复很满意似的，纯粹的快感让天的大脑空白一片，床笫间欢爱的种种技巧也全都被他抛诸脑后。天将陆松垮的衬衫褪下，看着陆干净好看的腰线和脊背，他想到的根本不是指尖温和的抚摸，而是在用力抽插的同时狠狠攥出淤青。

他或许疯了，把一个养尊处贵的少爷带到如此不堪的地方，用这种完全不带温柔、只凭着自己开心的方式要走了对方的第一次，又在其后不断渴求。酒店里的安全套到了后半夜已经完全见底，而天的脑海里却只能塞进更多下流的念头，他索性开始把欲望发泄在陆的体内，弄在在陆的身上和脸上，一次又一次，只想把陆染得更脏。  
“天，天，不要了，太多次了……”  
“不要了吗？”  
陆在床边翻倒过身，因为累积的快感而泪流不止，语气也变成了带着哭腔的求饶，床榻上带着精液的套子被天直接丢在了青年的胸口和小腹上，天再次架住陆的腿，用力顶入。  
“想要我这么做的人也是你啊，陆，你其实很喜欢被人这么玩弄吧？”  
——鬼话，调换概念、完全就是得寸进尺的鬼话。  
九条天知道他只是在自顾自地发泄欲望，他也知道七濑少爷可能连恋爱都没有经历过。天对陆的索求无度和那些污秽的癖好根本不能算是正常，像他这种人除了外表看得过去，其实早就烂到了根里，可在他身下的陆，这个和他第一次见面的少爷又能知道些什么呢？

“陆……陆……”  
不断低唤着青年的名字，近乎失控的天在那份一闪而过的自嘲中搂紧陆的身体，反正就这么一晚和一次吧，那无所谓了，相比心有灵犀的错觉不如忠于欲望。天本想将那些更卑劣疯狂的想法付诸行动，可在那一刻，陆却抬手揽住了他的肩膀：  
“我在。”  
天僵住身体。大概是为了回复他，陆闭眼抿着发颤的双唇，又微微勾起，尽力对他微笑：  
“……我在啊，天。”

“天……和我见过的其他人都不一样。”  
被天弄得满身污秽的陆轻喘着靠在天的肩边，那个狭小的、完全和这个高贵少爷的地位不相符的酒店房间内，反倒是现在天看上去更为干净，就着壁灯的光亮，陆颤抖着环紧天苍白又完美颀长的躯体。  
“很好看，就像天使一样……”  
不是的。  
“……哪怕是对像我这样无趣的人，也会很有耐心……”  
不是的。  
“所以，不是谁都可以，不是和谁都可以的……”  
他身下的陆在对自己诉说着轻细的、足以融化一切的温软话语，可在天的耳中听来，那些却又像是字句都在嘲讽着现在的他那般。为了堵住陆之后的话，天沉默地回揽住陆的腰，俯身再次吻了过去。

——你根本不知道我是什么样的人。  
舌尖抵着舌尖，撩拨得欲潮更甚。  
——你还不清楚我的心里对你到底有着些什么不堪的想法。  
情至深处的瞬间，哪怕是肌肤触碰地热度都会让撼动灵魂，驱使他们颤栗着依附。  
“……不要说那种话。”  
唇间带着银丝暧昧分离，天终于放轻动作，闭眼痴迷地吻向陆的眉角：  
“陆才是最美丽、最特别的那个，所以，不要说那种话，以后都别说那种话了。”

“那，喜欢呢？”  
陆轻颤着在天的耳边呢喃，只是一句：  
“天，我好像……好像喜欢上你了，我好像不想和你分开了。”  
让他沦陷也不过只是一句。  
“……再说一遍。”  
几乎是脱口而出的，天有些惊讶于自己为什么会执着于想要听到陆的那句话，他的脸因此而泛起热度，为了不让陆发觉到这点，他把陆的头往怀里扣得更紧了些。  
“喜欢你……天。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“喜欢，天……喜欢你。”  
陆的声音起先还有些断断续续，但重复了多遍后反倒变得坚定起来：  
“天，我喜欢你，见到你的时候，我就已经喜欢上你了。”

“……我会离不开你的，陆。”  
天低哑道，某道光向他照来，又刺得他目眩失神。而混在污泥中的他紧紧扣住了陆的手，只是为了在那份温存中短暂地将他手边的光线收拢：  
“陆，在见到你的时候我就有直觉了，我也许会离不开你的。”

九条天想要的绝对不止一晚。  
再次相扣双手的动作仿佛被赋予了其他意味，天抚摸向陆柔软的头发，也感觉陆在吻着他的侧脸，他们继续他们的纠缠，也仿佛是心照不宣的——  
只是在相遇的当天，天与陆成为了这场名为“恋爱”的隐蔽关系的共犯。

§  
月云了想针对七濑家。  
九条天在那次晚会后听到了一点风声，当然，他在组织内的地位并没有高到会被直接告知这种事，倒是他平素的情报网还算广泛，偶然听人提到了一嘴。据说他的上司后来阴阳怪气地当着七濑父母的面说了许多闲话，且不提为什么月云了最后没有直接被那家的家主直接撵出门，但光从这点就能看出来，月云的手里的确掌握着某些特别的情报，可以直戳到七濑家的软肋。

我入地狱他人也必须入地狱，我不好过那就谁都别好过，月云了就是这种心胸狭隘到极点的小人。九条天好歹在组织里混了四年多，对那个男人的脾气和德行自然也是了解一点。不过一般来说去多管类似的闲事对天来说半点好处都没有，谁知道月云了这次到底会搞出什么名堂，又会不会心血来潮地很快就找到了下一个目标。总之那些都是说不准的，所以对于这件事，天其实没有多在意。  
单论七濑财团这种庞大的体量，月云了的仅有的眼界和耐心根本也没法帮他撑到真正能将其撼动或让其破产的那一天，会做出的“针对”也顶多是会使点绊子恶心一下。类似的情况也不是第一次出现了，天也不想关注过多，况且对七濑家，他本身也没有太多了解，自然也不会有什么额外的想法。

但要说和七濑家的交集，九条天现在是有的，而且那是他现在唯独想抓牢的一样——  
被下拉的幕帘把车窗外遮蔽严密，天则倚靠在汽车的主驾位点燃了一根香烟。他垂身，鼻翼散出的烟雾和先前那场激烈的性事所残留的气息混杂在了一起。随后天又自然地向身侧看去，抬手将自己的外套盖在了坐在副驾的一丝不挂的红发青年的肩上：  
“还好吗？陆，肚子那里还会难受吗？”  
“我没事……”  
陆的脸上依旧带着欢爱过后的余韵，眼中涣散出浅薄水雾，身体也正在不断起伏。小少爷用手依恋地环住天的外套，同样在车座边蜷起裸露在外的双腿：  
“……刚才天已经帮我清理过了，没关系的。”

“真的？”  
天拿着香烟，凑过去嗅了嗅陆的耳背，那里还带着高档香水的味道。如果天没记错，他们第一次遇到的那晚，七濑少爷的身上还是清清淡淡的气息，怎么也不像是轻浮到会往自己的身上洒香水的那类人。可就是在他们的这份往来变得密切后，他总能在靠近和亲吻陆的时候闻到微甜的香味，虽然不重，但的确很勾人。  
就和曾经他遇到过的会用洒香水的方式吸引他注意的女人那样，如果放在原来，天一定会对此毫无兴趣。可眼前的是陆，光是一想到陆有可能是为了自己才会这么做，天就会有些克制不住自己的兴奋和冲动。哪怕是现在他嗅向陆的时候，如果不是考虑到他们才刚刚做过，天也许会直接压向陆的身体进一步掠夺占有。爱人的气味会催人生情，直到现在天才相信了这点。  
“陆的身体，最近越来越香了。”  
天不由自主撩开陆的鬓发自然地往陆的耳垂咬去，注意到陆正在因为他的举动发颤后故意低声询问：  
“还甜甜的，是什么味，陆？”

“……莓。”  
小少爷像是被戳破了什么似的，脸唰得一下涨得通红，轻细的话语也是断断续续：  
“是草莓味的…香水，在想天会不会喜欢……可是这几次见面，做那种事的时候，那个、天一次都没问过我，我还以为……”  
陆把自己的脸往天的外套里埋得更深，声音也越来越小：  
“……我还以为天没注意到，是我在自作多情。”  
怎么可能会没注意到呢？就是因为注意到了，所以才会在做爱的时候意乱情迷，所以才会渴望与你接吻、拥抱，想在你的身上索取更多。  
“很好闻哦，很适合陆。”  
天在吻过陆之后就别过眼，他让车窗拉下一条缝，又把燃烧的烟蒂往外侧点了点。哪怕是随意敷衍地把这个话题带过去，他也觉得自己没办法把那些心里话说出口。  
陆在天心里的分量比他最开始想象得要重上太多，可他知道，他这次又做过头了。

他的车所停的地方港口边的某条街道，这个点不仅不会有人，甚至这段路连街灯都没有，能够看到的灯光也只是河对岸的城区传来的。收尾人“收尾”的绝大多数是这个城市里的某些犯过事、触怒到组织利益的叛徒的性命，九条天知道自己的身份特殊，他的圈子在城里恰好很集中，那些更公开点的常说保不定会有什么他的熟人或仇家；至于那些七濑少爷平时可能会去的上流场所就更别想了，就算伪造身份或是证件可以帮九条天混过一时，他也不觉得自己能一直把戏演下去。所以到了最后，天说是要和陆约会，其实他们他们见面后会去的地方都不太正常。

九条天偷偷调查过七濑陆平时的生活轨迹，知道陆的大学还有陆平时在课余时间常会和朋友们一起去的街区，为的只是不在自己的“工作时间”和陆撞上。至于在天的结束完他的“工作”之后，他又会擦去身上的血迹和灰尘，在去见陆前换上还算干净得体的衣服。他偶尔会在陆的大学外等他，等到陆下课后就会直接把陆从他的朋友身边直接牵住陆的手，甚至不和陆认识的其他人做过多交流就会直接地把陆带进自己的车里。  
陆完全没有抗拒过天这些孤僻又我行我素的地方，只是会在被天牵住手的时候温和地回握，带着欣喜的表情跟着天离开市内。天带着陆四处兜风，去郊区、去山岗、去某条静辟少有车流的的高速公路，总归是会避开人群集聚、只有他们两个人的场所。但相比起其他浪漫的约会方式，更多时候只是天在车内单方面地开始褪去陆的衣物，与陆拥吻，直接带着陆在那个过于狭小的空间内做爱，而陆也会热情地予以回应。

天很难在那个时候控制住自己，他只会不断地渴求着陆的身体。陆就像是这二十年来他一直必不可缺的那部分空气和水分，是他遗忘和遗落的必要的某样东西。他每一次执着与陆接吻是为了让氧气度入他自己的口中，而与陆不断纠葛肌肤相亲则是为了能让早已干涸的血液也能重新流淌、恢复生机。尽管天总会在那个时候提醒自己不去对陆做过于粗暴过分的事，但天还是总是在陆的下身满是浊液、在陆有气无力地开始请求他停止后才会猛地意识到自己应该有所节制。而在那个时候，陆也多半不会因为这个苛责天太多，只是会依赖地抬起手臂，只是为了委身回拥天，好像他们原本就应该这么融为一体。

这样的做法真的是在“恋爱”吗？这种方式真的是恋人之间的相处方式吗？沉溺于性欲，所有的沟通都只是肉体之间的交合，这样的关系怎么能算是正常？  
天这么想着，等着手里的那根烟完全燃尽了，又接着想去点下一根。没有人告诉过天真正好好去对待喜欢的人的方式究竟是什么，而他甚至不能在和陆见面时带着陆去那些正常的恋人会去的场所。而陆大概也是一样的，能接受这些“不正常”只是因为天就是他的第一次，如果七濑少爷稍微有点其他的恋爱经历，就一定会知道九条天究竟是个多么不可理喻的家伙，陆缺少的仅仅是这样的一个参考罢了。

打火机被天断续的点了好几下后才点着，等烟圈被点燃后，汽车副驾的陆发出了极轻的咳嗽声。  
天的手停下了。  
“……陆？”  
“我、我刚才只是不小心咳了一下，打扰到天点烟了吗？”  
陆抬头看向了天，大概是因为正好扑到了白烟，他有些为难地别过了头，又忍不住咳了几下：  
“咳咳，因为小的时候气管不太好吧，所以我对烟味会稍微有点敏感。”  
见天果断地用拇指掐灭了手中还在燃烧的烟头，陆连忙有些慌乱地解释：  
“不、不是的，我的身体很早前就已经被治好了，就算天在我面前抽烟也没关系，你看，我之前也没有在意。”  
“陆，为什么之前不说？”  
见四处无人，天将车窗开大了点，意识到到自己现在一定是满身烟味，他本想离陆稍微原点，陆却抬手抓住了天敞开的衬衫。  
“我不想给天添麻烦，而且天就算抽烟也很帅气！”  
陆像是笃定那样抬头认真地说出了那些话，随后眼神又软了下来：  
“天要比我成熟，有烟味这点也……就像哥哥一样。”

抽烟或是天做过的其他事可不是什么成熟的表现，也有可能是在贫民区生活的青年幼稚的故作老陈。  
天和陆分明是同龄，如果天就这么被当成了哥哥，听起来就像是他占了陆的便宜。  
而且如果是哥哥……哥哥是不会对自己的弟弟做出这种事的吧？  
“陆想要这样找个人撒娇吗？”  
天垂头抚摸着陆的头发，直到陆乖顺地贴近自己的怀里，他的手拂过陆的脊骨，又回到抚摸陆的发间，闭眼吻着陆的脖颈。  
“自己抹着香水，再去找一个‘哥哥’撒娇，不觉得这是在故意引诱人？”  
“……只想给天闻到香水味，也只会把天当成‘哥哥’。”  
就和平时一样，陆环紧天的身体，原本裸露在外的皮肤又泛起了热度。  
“只有天……我可以叫天‘天哥’吗？”

天哥。  
把陆的身体揽得更紧后，天突然觉得自己躁动的、极易失控的欲望被什么给抚平一样。滚烫的心脏融入温水，带着更平缓、温和的情思，光是那个称谓就有着多重的含义。  
是有人告诉他远方还有一座灯塔，是他清楚了自己正在被某人倚靠，而他们的灵魂恰好相连。  
“昵称可是很特殊隐私的东西了，陆真的想这么称呼我？”  
天笑了，看起来那么随性和轻松，他带起陆的腰，没过多久就再次轻松进入，陆总是很快就能包容他，哪怕是天的身上那些过于锐利坚硬的部分。被包裹住的温暖感觉让天忍不住想去在陆的身上留下点痕迹，对着陆的锁骨，天张齿咬了下去：  
“……想那么叫我，陆就要承认你已经完全属于我了哦。”  
“我一直……嗯，一直都是，天哥的，我属于、天哥……”

是啊，你属于我。如果现在你不能对我说出这句话，不能一直注视着我，我一定会想去用更强硬的方式把你拉到我的世界里来。用更让你难以接受的手段，哪怕是听到你的哭喊我都不会松开拥抱你的手。  
九条天的脑海里总是盘旋着这些偏执的想法，他一次次把这些想法压下，可压抑后又觉得那些念头变得愈发疯狂。  
天的心里比任何人都清楚，他的身体里蛰伏着一只怪物，而那只怪物被欲求滋润着伸出爪牙。他尝试着变得“温柔”，尝试着把自己的肮脏不堪塞进某个不会被任何人看见的匣子里，他想在七濑陆的面前隐藏自己。  
越是如此越是抽离，于是就连温存时带来的甜蜜会像利刃一样刺穿他的心脏，也疼及五指，疼及每一处。  
这份折磨开始变得恼人，变得永无止境。

不知是第几次抓紧了身下青年的手，天在与陆再次交合时吻过陆的每一处，而在那刻，就连轻柔的吻下都带着疼痛。  
他多么希望七濑陆第一次遇到的，七濑陆真正拥抱过的爱情对象不是他。如果他们只是擦肩而过，是不是他可以继续悠然地站在影子之下，不去想阳光的刺痛，不去理解温暖和美好的事物。  
可天现在已经理解了。  
他此时此刻所拥抱和亲吻的，一定就是这个世上最珍贵、他最不想去伤害的人。

§  
那场梦境袭来得猝不及防，阴暗，卑劣，也同样令人作呕。  
九条天梦到了他正在自己的公寓和七濑陆做爱。那种狭小的、混乱的昏暗房间，苍蝇和蚊虫就在沾着血的绷带边打转，遍地的烟蒂和啤酒罐让他们两人几乎没有落脚之地。他粗暴地从背后揪着陆的红发，又把陆摁向了破旧的老沙发，甚至没有做过任何前戏、不经润滑就强行地进入了陆的身体。他能听到那位温顺的小少爷因为他的强暴而抽泣着求他放过自己，可天根本不在乎这些，他侵犯着陆，在感受到陆干涩的甬道终于因为他而湿润后兴奋地加快速度。他不断地弄伤陆，烟灰和啤酒全都沾在了陆好看的身体上，直到陆浑身上下都是脏兮兮的痕迹。他依旧觉得不够，想去用最脏最恶劣的手段玩弄着身下的人。  
梦里的陆被天套着项圈跪倒在脏兮兮的地面，像正在被主人调教的小狗那样口住天的分身，含着泪讨好他。陆被天强迫着说出最下流的情话，而天扣住陆的头，嘴里全是毫不留情的羞辱。直到已经彻底被他玩坏到再无底线和理智的七濑少爷开始如他所愿地乞求天的占有，坐在他的身上和妓女一样扭动着腰肢。他们在带着黏腻的甜腥味、腐朽恶臭的房间内索取着彼此，除此之外的世界则在光怪陆离地变化。天抬手掐住陆的脖子，发狂了似的亲吻陆，觉得自己随时都会死去，而陆也会被他拽着一起死去。他们会溺死在这片欲望的泥沼里，死在天所在的那个肮脏的地狱里。  
“没事的，天哥。”  
天在梦里用手指探进陆开合不已的唇，搅弄着陆的舌头，故意让陆一句话都说不出。可在陆还是会用沾满银丝和精液的薄唇吻着他，连眼泪都已经流干，只是有气无力地试图拥抱像怪物一样不知餍足的他，随时都会断气那般安慰着：  
“天哥，不要怕，我也在，一切都会变好的。”

九条天因此在自己的公寓惊醒，冷汗浸透了他的脊背。梦中的种种让他忍不住地反胃，更令他不齿的是自己的身体已经诚实地因为那些下流的画面起了反应。天撞进卫生间，打开水龙头让冷水灌在头上，然后他抬头正好在水槽上方的镜子中看到了自己的脸，那张空有皮相、却让他觉得恶心至极的脸。  
天攥紧拳头，用力地砸向镜面，他的手骨在玻璃碎裂时发出了咔啦咔啦的声响，指节也跟着在不断流血。他又一次砸过去，为了把镜中那个虚伪的家伙彻底撕碎,好去摆脱那些他无从摆脱的另一面。到了最后，青年像发疯了一般跪坐在地，终于歇斯底里地开始抱头嘶吼：  
“混账、混账！我没有想过那么对他！我绝不会那么对他！混账！”  
但这只是在自欺欺人罢了，其实九条天展现给七濑陆的那一面全是他尽力扮演出来的，而梦里的那个九条天才是真正的九条天。  
哪怕外表再怎么光鲜亮丽，内在的空洞和黑暗也绝对不可能这么容易就被填补。真正的九条天身上全是腐朽的、无可救药的东西，所接触到的也全是这座城市烂到骨子里的阴暗面。真正的上层社会原本就是天不该触碰，就算触碰也绝对不该有过度交集的禁区。他是单纯的七濑小少爷最不该接近的人，只是靠近了，那么纯白美好的东西就会被染黑染脏。但偏偏是他们对彼此一见钟情成为了恋人，偏偏是这样的陆会把天当成了值得去依恋的人，甚至是他们上次见面的最后，陆把他叫成了“天哥”，叫成了那种亲昵的又隐私的、把天当成家人一样的称呼。

“……喜欢……我也喜欢陆……”  
嘶吼逐渐变成了低语，身体的热度还是没有消退，那些对陆的污秽想法依旧在他的脑海内盘旋不止。天嘴唇苍白，眼泪跟着凉水一并落下，绞出的字句、音节统统不受控制，只是像刀刃一般寒冷又刺得喉咙疼痛沙哑：  
“我喜欢陆，我爱他，我想去爱他，我明明爱他……”  
这简直就像是俗套老电影才会出现的台词，可是电影情节反应的也不过是最现实的问题——阶层和环境会决定许多东西，不同世界的人本就不该勉强自己相容，譬如天与陆。  
陷在泥泞里的豺狼就不要去肖想太阳。会做着这种梦，会去想着玷污陆、甚至连正常的恋爱是什么样子都不知道的他，又有什么资格去接受陆的感情，又怎么可能配得上去当陆的恋人呢？  
“你不属于我。我怎么能对你说这种话？……我不该见你，不该答应你，不要用那种称谓叫我，陆，陆……”  
不要叫我“天哥”，不要把我认成哥哥，不要对我抱有期待。  
让我腐败在黑夜，彻底溺在大海、烂在泥土里，别把光照过来，别看我，别靠近我。

并非是不想抓住那些美好的东西，九条天清楚，而是即便他能把美好的东西拿在手上，所能做到的也只是将其破坏，就像他糟糕透顶的这二十年一样，不可能会出现半点转机。  
没有顾及手上的伤，天在终于冷静后踉跄着从卫生间走出。就连他所住的这个地方也是他不想让陆知道的，城里最糟糕的街区，邻居住的不是妓女就是赌徒，潦倒到了连老鼠都不愿意多呆。可天就是在这种地方被一个死不死都没什么区别的混蛋男人捡到，姑且成为了那家伙的养子，又看着那个男人活该病死在了街道上。九条天憎恨这个只会给自己的童年带来暴力和混乱的“父亲”，可他却又不得不承认自己的方方面面也早就潜移默化地受到了那个男人的影响，他开始变得和曾经的养父一样遭，一样带着偏执和疯狂的暴力因子，只能靠着那些游走于法外之地的方式谋生。天的身上已经有太多连他自己都反感的劣根性了，可他又能怎么样呢？只要继续这么活着，就会继续坏死，一直浑浑噩噩下去。

天带着几乎已经被冷水浸透的背心靠在了沙发边，外面还是深夜，他却已经完全失去了睡意，耳边重复地传来风扇的吱呀声，惹得他头痛欲裂。  
想抽烟。  
吸烟是九条天在少年时代学会的第一个陋习，至于原因自然是那个姓九条的男人生前也经常会干同样的事。养父死后，年仅十三岁的九条天学着那个男人的样子点燃了香烟，那时的第一次呛得他不住地咳嗽，可之后反倒变成了天的一个习惯。  
在天眼里，烟草这类东西大概就和镇定剂和止痛剂的效果差不多，至少可以让他麻痹自我、暂时地逃避向别处。所以每次遇到了类似让他心烦意乱的情况，天就会起烟瘾，现在也不例外。

天掏出打火机，刚想点烟，手边的动作却又很快停下。  
脑海中第一个浮现的是陆虽然对烟味不适，可非要强忍着，连当着天的面咳嗽都要小心翼翼害怕被天误会的模样。  
陆一直都在迁就着天，就连那么简单地告诉天“我对烟味过敏”，都会让陆觉得是不是在给天添麻烦。  
九条天最开始就这么心安理得地接受了，因为七濑陆从来都没有对他说过，所以他就觉得这样做也无所谓。那么他其他恶劣的、糟糕的性格或是言行，有多少是他已经在陆的面前暴露出来的，又有多少是会让陆不适应，却又因为害怕给他添麻烦忍耐着不肯说出口的？  
他的恋人，七濑陆是被从小宠到大的少爷。换成任何一个人都不可能会让那种身份高贵的人做到这步，可在天的面前呢？就为了他这样的人，陆愿意放低姿态，愿意拥抱他、接受他。  
在七濑陆的眼中，九条天是天使。初遇的那场共舞本是天最虚假的一面，他给了陆一场幻觉，美化了太多他原本不堪入目的部分。这对天来说恐怕是莫大的讽刺。

“烦死了！去他的！”  
喉间传来了一阵干涩，天攥紧打火机，怒吼着站起身，把它往半开的窗外丢了出去。  
他在做完那些后喘着粗气倒向沙发，不断抓着自己被灌过冷水的浅白色的碎发，又觉得鼻尖也在跟着发烫。  
“陆……”  
天沉默了许久后才垂眼扫向了自己放在茶几边手机。  
和陆联系的是单独的一部手机，也是单独的号码，这样不仅可以隐蔽天真正的身份，平时他收到陆的信息也会很方便。只有那部手机里面全是陆，每一条短信天都可以反复去看，就好像陆随时随刻都会陪在自己的身边。  
这或许是很孩子气的做法，就像第一次收到礼物的小男孩一定要为最珍贵的东西专门准备一个装宝物的匣子，才能每天安心地入睡。尽管七濑陆会说九条天比自己成熟，但天和陆毕竟是同龄人，还是有许多地方他会显得幼稚和生涩。这是他为了自己的第一次的恋爱所做的唯一一件任性的蠢事了。

天抬手，最后拿起了桌面的手机。  
烟瘾上来的感觉比他想象中的还要难受，对尼古丁的依赖让他坐立不安，甚至让他想去摔碎什么东西泄愤。  
可天没有那么做，他闭眼，近乎是虔诚地将那个藏住所有他珍贵宝物的东西贴向自己胸口。  
镇定剂和止痛剂也不是每天都有的，他的神经终于从那种麻痹感中挣脱，天清晰地感受到了痛苦，却又觉得自己的身体的某处得到了解放。

“……戒烟吧。”  
不知在那坐了多久后，天开口喃喃自语。  
但也是更用力的，他攥紧了那部手机。

—待续—


End file.
